Abuse Pain Destiny
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: Alex, a girl with a bad past, meets the Spirit Detectives. As she tries to move on, her past keeps haunting her. R&R please! Disclaimer cause i forgot in the story: I do not own yyh!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: My name's Alexandra, Alex for short, and I am what you call a demon child. I'm 15 and when I was four, my mother was murdered. I vowed that I would get back at the demon that killed my mom. It left me with my dad. He didn't want me but ended up taking me in. He was abusive and blames me for everything just because I'm there. I don't even know what my powers are, merely the fact I was not normal. We moved a lot because he doesn't want people to find out about me. We moved so much I don't bother making friends anymore; instead I don't let people close to me. I have dark sapphire eyes, black hair 4 inches past my shoulder, bangs, and good figure in a way. We currently live in Japan for a couple months beginning at summer. We moved because back in America, my father found out about Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a half demon and we became friends. He trained me with a katana, a Japanese sword. He was the only friend I had and we moved because my dad found out about him. Before I left, he promised that we would find our way to each other again and he gave me a katana. At my command it could shrink or grow bigger, all I have to do is mentally command it.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" dad yelled. Those words rang into my dreams, making me get up. I put on a tight black tank top. I also put on some big baggy black sweats. I grabbed my Nike bag and headed downstairs. "Go to school!" dad yelled. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough for him and he slashed my right arm. "Go bandage up!" dad yelled. I ran upstairs to the bathroom, cleaned the cut, and wrapped bandages around it. It went from my shoulder to my elbow. I put extras in my bag, just in case. I went to my room and put on an extra black varsity formed jacket to hide the cut. I also grabbed the minimized katana Inuyasha gave me and put it in my pocket. I ran downstairs and out the door before he could yell at me again. I got to school early and convinced the teacher into not introducing me and letting me sit by myself. I started the work on math. Since I work pretty fast, it only took a couple of minutes. As I worked, students filed in. I kept my head down, trying to avoid any glares. Time managed to past by and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. I didn't feel like going to lunch so I skipped it and stayed in the classroom. When the teacher left to get some lunch, I quickly took off my jacket to put on new bandages. As I was removing the bandages, one of the guys in my class walked in. He stopped and stared at me. I glanced up at him and saw that he had emerald eyes and long red hair and was about 5'9". He started to walk toward me as I went back to putting on new bandages. "Hi, I'm Shuichi Minamino. You're new right?" he asked. I just nodded. "What's your name?" he asked politely. "Alexandra but call me Alex," I answered without looking up. "Umm . . . . do you need help with the bandages?" he offered. I looked up at him to see sincerity in his eyes. I just nodded again. He pulled up a chair next to me and started to bandage it with skill. I was amazed, even though I didn't show it. I didn't trust him, I just met him. Finally he tied it up but a little tight so I flinched. "Oh I'm sorry Alex," he apologized. When he finished, I muttered a thanks and put my jacket back on. Shuichi threw out the old bandages and came back over to sit with me until the end of lunch. "Do you want to walk with me and my friends after school? I saw you earlier today and I live just a couple blocks down." "Umm . . . . . sure." The bell rang again and the students to file back in. Shuichi gave me a smile and went back to his seat. A tall guy about 5'10" with short slicked black hair sat in front of him. An ugly guy about 6' with orange hair sat next to him. A shorter guy about 5'7" with spiky black hair, a black starburst, and a bandana on his forehead sat behind him. They all seemed to be friends, good friends. The teacher came back and handed out work on history. I managed to complete the work just as the bell rang. I handed it in and started to pack my stuff. Shuichi came over, "You ready?" I nodded and followed him to the courtyard. He introduced me to his friends. The ugly guy was Kuwabara, the shorter guy was Hiei, and the other guy with black hair was Yusuke. There was also a girl there with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Kayko. We all started to walk out of the courtyard. Me and Shuichi were in the front while the others whisper. Out of nowhere, an ugly creature jumped out. My time with Inuyasha told me that it was a demon. Without thinking, I took out my katana and silently commanded it to grow to normal size. I took the katana out of the sheath and cut the demon in half, killing it instantly. I sheathed the katana and shrunk it. I placed it back in my pocket and glanced back. I was so gonna die when my dad finds out. They were staring at me with shock. Pain surged through my arm and I gripped it trying to ease the pain. I slowly took my arm out of the jacket and saw that there's more blood stained. I tried to hide it from the rest of them but Shuichi saw it. "Alex are you alright?" he asked in a soothing tone. I nodded, biting my lip. "Shuichi I think we better get her to your place. She's bleeding a lot," Kayko said with some concern in her voice. "Yea you better before she blacks out from loss of blood," Yusuke continued. "Hn," Hiei said. "Ooh Ooh, can I carry her?" Kuwabara asked excitedly. "YOU MORON, you're just gonna drop her," Yusuke said, yelling at Kuwabara. Shuichi gently picked me up with one arm on my back and one under my leg. He and the others ran to his house, which was about 4 blocks away, while my place was only a block. I hope dad didn't see me. I started to fade in and out of consciousness until I blacked out.

When I came to, it was around 6. I was in deep trouble. I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. The room was pretty dark and the only light came from the moon shining through the window. I slowly got out of the bed and grabbed my bag and my jacket next to the door. Slipping out of the room quietly, I went down the stairs. The light was coming from the living room where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Hiei, and Shuichi were sitting at. I was going to creep out but I knew that they would see me. I quietly went back upstairs to the room I was in and opened the window. Without a second thought, I jumped out the window landing on my feet without any injuries. I started to run back home, thinking of an excuse to tell my dad. When I got to the door . . .


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to the door, it opened to reveal an enraged dad. He grabbed the back of my wife beater and dragged me in. "where were you!" dad yelled. In a quiet tone, "I was at the library looking up some information for my science class," I said, lying to him. He still looked angry and slapped my bare arm where the cut was. "Go to your room!" dad yelled. I sprinted up the stairs and closed the door behind me. My arm was on fire as I clutched it. I put my bag and my jacket down. I headed to my bathroom with a towel and pajamas in my good arm. The hot shower did me good except it burned my arm. I bandaged it again before I put my PJs on. I instantly fell asleep, with nothing to dream about but the darkness.

"WAKE UP!" dad yelled. That's basically how my days start. I put on a tight gray tank top and another pair of big baggy black sweats. I grabbed my bag, my jacket, and my small katana and ran out before the monster was unleashed. I slowly walked to school this time and I suddenly tensed up. Someone was following me. I put my hands in my pocket for my katana and turned around. It was Shuichi. I let out a sigh and let the grip on my katana go. "Hey Alex. Sorry if I frightened you," he apologized. "Hey," was all I said to him. "Do you want to walk to school?" "Umm . . . sure." He took place besides me and started to talk to me. "So where did you get that sword? I know it's not human made." I didn't feel like telling him in fear that dad would find out but I felt kind of comfortable with him. "A friend gave it to me." "Ok, where did you learn how to use a katana?" "My friend." I wasn't really in the mood to talk so we just kept silent. "Why did you leave yesterday without telling me?" This question made me look at him and when I did, he looked away blushing. I turned back to the path ahead. "I had to get home, it was late." He made an understanding sound. As we kept walking, I caught him several times looking at me and when I turned to look at him, he'd look away blushing. We got to the courtyard. Shuichi waited for his friends as I went into the classroom. Like yesterday I started my work early and finished it by lunch. I peek at my arm and my blood didn't stain the bandages. During lunch I went outside and sat down next to a tree. There's a forest next to the school. Taking out my mini katana I silently commanded it to be normal. When it did, I pulled it out a little. The blade glistened in the sun. There were markings on the hilt of the katana as I traced my fingers through it. It said, "Always by your side" It made me reminisce when Inuyasha and I had fun. Something interrupted my daydream and I was yanked back into reality. It was the guys and they all sat down around me. "Are you ok Alex?" Shuichi asked. "Seriously Alex, where did you get that kind of katana? The only kind of that I ever saw was held by de-" Yusuke said being cut off when Kayko hit the back of his head. "OWW! What was that for!" Yusuke demanded. She gave him a glare and he quieted down. Since they were going to bother me about it. A heavy sigh left me as I begin to tell them. "My mother was Kylara, the greatest shadow and light demon of her generation, the only one. She worked on missions protecting mankind. She was killed during one of her missions." At this point I start to tear up because I still miss her a lot. "Hn. We better take her to Koenma," Hiei said. Everyone murmured in agreement. "We'll to take you to Koenma after school," Shuichi said. The bell rang and I scurried back to the classroom. A couple of tears got loose while I was working.

When the bell rang again, I packed up my things and Shuichi walked over. I knew that he wanted me to follow him. We met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei in a remote part of the courtyard. A blue-ish light appeared in front of us. Kuwabara ran through and Yusuke jumped through. Hiei just scoffed and walked through. I looked at it suspiciously but Shuichi assured me that it was ok. We got through and ended up in an office. There was a toddler in a chair with a pacifier behind the desk. "I am the Great Koenma," the toddler said. "You've gotta be kidding me," I said out loud. Yusuke and Kuwabara started to giggle like little girls. "THAT IS NOT FUNNY URAMESHI!" Shuichi started to chuckle while Hiei just glared at them. When they finally calmed down, Koenma started to talk when Yusuke interrupted him. "Koenma is it true that her mother is _the_ Kylara?" Yusuke asked. "Yes it is true Yusuke. Alex's a full-blooded demon," Koenma said, answering Yusuke. "What? How can I be full-blooded if my father's human?" I asked curiously. "You don't know? Your father is a shadow demon." "How? He used my mother?" Koenman nodded. "So what kind of demon am I?" "A shadow and light demon, a very rare combination, just like your mother. Alex, would you do us the honor of joining the Spirit Detectives?" Koenma said. I nodded hesitantly. "That's not fair! I had to train and all that before I could become a spirit detective!" Kuwabara whined. "Fine fine, Alex will train with all of you. Question is, who's gonna train her first." "I will," Hiei said, scaring me because I totally forgot about him. He gave a glare to everyone, as if daring them to argue with him. Nobody did. "Ok, Hiei first then Kuwabara, then Yusuke, and finally Kurama," Koenma said. "Who's Kurama?" I asked myself. "Alex, do you want to return to the human world or live here?" "Here, I don't want to go back to my house there ever again," I said, with a shiver up my spine. "Ok, you will sleep in Kurama's room for today as we get your room ready." Shuichi led me out of the room. "You're Kurama? I thought your name was Shuichi." "Well, my name is really Kurama but I go by Shuichi with my family, school, classmates etc." I had a confusing look on my face. "I'm really a demon. I was fatally injured before and I took refuge inside a pregnant woman and took human form." "Oh." We ended up in his room. It was gorgeous. It had a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. We sat down on the bed as he helped me get settled in. When he was done we sat on the bed just talking. "So why don't you want to go back to your father's?" I looked at him with sorrow for the first time. I slowly removed my jacket and unwrapped the bandages, showing a worse cut than when my father hit me. It was bleeding again. "He did that?" I nodded and tears started to weld up in my eyes but I held them back. "So where did you get the sword?" he asked, changing the subject. "Umm . . . . . my friend Inuyasha gave it to me before I left my old home. He gave it to me as a reminder that we are going find each other again." "Oh is he your boyfriend or something?" At this question I looked at him for a minute, contemplating why he asked me this. He blushed and turned away. "No, he's like my best friend, since he's the only friend I ever had." "Oh. So he's the one who taught you all those moves?" I nodded. I gave a yawn and Kurama said goodnight and left the room. I yawned again and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock and it read 4:30 in the morning. I decided to take a quick shower and put on a tight black tank top and matching sweats. I grabbed my katana. I went outside to the living room and Kurama was sleeping on the couch so peacefully that I wasn't about to disturb him. It was about 5:00 so I decided to head to the training room. It took awhile but I got there 10 minutes early. I sat down beside the wall and took out the katana from its sheath. I don't bother shrinking it anymore, not now anyways. Tracing my fingers over the engravings again and I thought back to all those times with Inuyasha, living my life the way I'm supposed to, not locked up. Suddenly I went from relaxed to tense. I quickly but smoothly got up and put the katana on the intruder's neck. It was Hiei, so I lowered my katana and let out a sigh. "Nice katana." "Thanks." I smiled a little and surprisingly he blushed. "You ready?" I nodded and we took our battle positions. He raised his sword and disappeared. Instinctually, I turned around and put my blade up, just in time to dodge an attack. I felt relaxed and let myself go. He disappeared again and reappeared in front of me. I flipped back and landed gracefully. I couldn't see where he was so I just closed my eyes and concentrated. I turned around but got hit. He definitely took it to his advantage and started to furiously attack me. I did my best to block, dodge or jump from every one of them, unfortunately I was only half successful. He jumped down in front of me and smirked. "Good. Amazing how a weakling manages to still stand. Now show me how you attack." I nodded and focused. I charged in and tried to hit him. He blocked every single on of them. As I attacked I noticed that he left his right side open so I went for it. He jumped away, holding his side with blood coming out. His eyes glowed with a fury and charged at me. He jumped and brought his sword down. I barely dodged it and cut his arm. He winced and disappeared. I was getting nervous when a pain shot down my back. I didn't scream or yell out only bit my tongue. I used my katana to get up. Hiei came at me and swung his sword, slashing my stomach. I fell back down and could tell that Hiei was smirking. "That's all for today," he said as he walked away. I got up slowly and went after him. As we reached the door he staggered and fell. Did I hurt him that badly? I kneeled down with great difficulty. I gently put my hand on his chest and he looked at me weird and started to blush. I could feel the energy surged from me and into Hiei. Seconds passed like hours as I kept my hand there and I got weaker. My head started to spin and I felt so tired. My hand left his chest and I hit the floor.

When I came to, I was in Kurama's bed and Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing cards. Apparently, Kuwabara tried to cheat and Yusuke caught him, so now he's trying to talk his way out of it. Kurama was in a chair next to me and Hiei was sitting on the window sill. He didn't even move his head or his eyes. "Nice to have you awake," he said out of nowhere, waking Kurama. He also scared Yusuke and Kuwabara and from their mouths were little girl screams. I chuckled a little but it hurt. Lifting up my shirt a little past the belly button, it seemed that it was bandaged. I started to blush, wondering who bandaged me. I put my shirt back down and I looked up to see Kurama looking at me. I started to feel uncomfortable. "What are you staring at Kurama?" I asked softly. He jumped a little and remembered what he was doing. He looked away blushing. "Ooh Ooh fox boy got a crush!" Kuwabara said in a sing along tone. I started to blush and tried to get out of bed. Hiei gave a cold glare to Kuwabara and left the room. I managed to stand up for a few seconds before my legs gave way. Instead of falling, I ended up in Kurama's arms. NOW Yusuke and Kuwabara are acting like total idiots. Kurama started to blush a new shade of red and set me on my feet. I steadied myself and left the room. I followed Hiei because something was bothering him. He went into his room and slammed the door. I slowly walked over there with the help of the wall. What an idiot I am. I stood in front of the door and hesitantly knocked. There was no answer so I opened the door. "Hiei?" I called out softly. A grunt came from my right. "Can I turn on the light?" I asked him. Another grunt came so I took it as a yes. I flicked the lights on and saw Hiei sitting in a corner. His room was kind of neat apart from the shattered objects. I carefully walked over and sat down next to him. "You ok?" "Yea," a voice said in my mind. I quickly looked over at Hiei but his mouth wasn't moving. "Telepathy you moron." "I'm not a moron, I just haven't been exposed to this to know what it was." "Yea whatever. How are you doing?" "I'm ok, I've been better." "Where did you get your arm hurt?" I gave him a look of confusion and he took my right arm gently. "Oh, nowhere," I said, regaining our telepathy conversation. "You're lying. Who did that to you?" "Uh . . . . it was my dad," I said looking at the floor. I felt tears weld up in my eyes again. How in hell did I end up like this? The pain started to burn again and the blood started to flow through the bandages on my arm. I winced and grasped my hurting arm and a short cry escaped my mouth. Hiei got up and got out a first aid kit from one of the drawers. He came back and sat in front of me. He took my arm into his gentle ones and unwrapped my old bandages. He took out some kind of disinfectant and sprayed it on. I couldn't help but let out a little yelp. He looked at me like I was some kind of weakling but it was replaced by a warm glow in his eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it came. My cut was on fire and the only thing that helped was Hiei's cool hands on it while bandaging it. When he finished I gave him a smile. He started to blush and got up to put the kit away. I got up too. An urgent thought reminded me of my katana. "Hiei, where's my katana?" I asked out loud. "I don't know. I had to get you to Kurama's room and when I went back to get it, it was gone." "No . . . . ." I said, my voice trailing off. I ran out of his room and back to the training room. I looked like a crazy person but I didn't care. I looked around but the katana and sheath was gone. No, this can't be. I can't lose it. It was the one thing that I held close to my heart. How could I become so reckless? I heard giggling behind me and I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara holding my precious sword in its sheath. The fire burned in my eyes like never before. They could tease me, they could hurt me I don't care. But you never mess with my katana unless you want to get beat. Fury ran through my veins and power surged through me as the fire craved for something to burn. I could feel my eyes turn totally black and I raised my hand and aimed it at the 2 laughing idiots. I kept them against wall as Kuwabara dropped my katana. They were glowing with the black aura around me. "Don't . . . you . . . ever . . . touch . . . my . . . katana . . . again," I said, putting a deadly tone on each word, making the others look scared. I was going to fling them against the wall when Kurama and Hiei interrupted. "Alex, STOP!" Kurama yelled. I left the grip go and they fell on the floor. Hiei gave a small chuckle and said something like stupid bakas. I slowly backed away holding my precious katana in my arms. Tears started to weld up in my eyes. Yusuke carefully came over. "Alex, I'm sorry it was just a joke," he said apologizing. "No, I should apologize for overreacting," I muttered and walked out of the room. I don't care if they don't know that the most precious thing to me is my katana, nothing else. I didn't know where to go so I wandered around the halls. Giving up I just sat down in the hallway with my back to the wall. "There you are," someone familiar said. I looked up to see Hiei and his emotionless face. "C'mon," he said. I got up and followed him. I expected him to lead me to Koenma's office but instead we were going to his room. He entered and I went in after him, closing the door behind me. I sat down again and looked adoringly at my blade. "Why do you care about the sword so much?" Hiei asked me, telepathically. "It's the only good thing that came out of my life. Fighting demons and living instead of being shut up in some house," answering him back. Putting my head back, I relaxed. Remembering me in my room, just listening to music.

"Wake me up inside . . . . Wake me up inside . . . . call my name and save me from the dark . . . . bid my blood to run . . . . before I come undone . . . . save me from the nothing I've become . . . . now that I know what I'm without . . . .you can't just leave me . . . . breathe into me and make me real . . . . bring me to life . . ," I softly sang and whispered at the same time. "What's that you're singing?" Hiei asked. I looked at him and he has an eyebrow raised, waiting for me to answer him. "Bring Me To Life by Evanescence," I said. He just nodded and I got sidetracked and stayed quiet. I had this dazed look on my face and started to mutter something. "What are you mumbling about?" Hiei asked in an annoyed tone. "Black is the color of darkness . . . Red is the blood of the slain . . . White is the color of the pure . . . Grey is the loneliness that brings pain. . . ." I slowly said. There was a knock and Kurama came in. "Ahh . . . Alex we were looking all over for you," he said. I just nodded and walked out of the room. Kurama caught up to me. "Yusuke and the gang are going out to eat. You wanna come?" "Yea, sure . . ." He gave me a warm smile that kind of made me blush. I grabbed my katana and left. We met up with Yusuke and the others in front of his room. We all headed to a restaurant called Harmony Palace. The whole gang was laughing, except me and Hiei. Hiei never laughs. My mind kept wandering back to my father, that he wasn't human. He used my mother and abused me. A shiver shot through me as I slowly and gently touch the healing cut. Somehow the topic of me came up and I started to get uneasy so I shifted a little. After a while, I excused myself to go outside for a little fresh air. When I got outside, I wrapped my arms around myself and tears flowed freely. I missed my mother. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly. Turning around, I saw Hiei with his signature emotionless face. I turned away and tried to wipe my tears but they just kept coming. Casually, I went and sat down on a bench nearby and Hiei did the same thing. "Are you ok?" he quietly asked. I just ignored him and let the tears flow. "C'mon stop crying," Hiei said in an aggravated tone. I tried to hold them back and my vision got blurry. "Here," he said more softly. He gently wiped my tear-stricken face and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I never seen Hiei so nice before. "The guys were talking and they think you should get your stuff from your place to the Spirit Realm. I'll go with you, just in case," he said. I looked at him for a minute before saying thanks. Surprisingly he blushed and he went inside to tell the others. He came back 5 minutes later. Hiei suddenly picked me up, with an arm on my back and the other one under my legs. "It's faster," he explained at my quizzical look. He started to run, fast and I clinged to him a little because I never traveled this way before. "Don't worry, I won't drop you," he mumbled. His face was a little red as he looked dead ahead. He was blushing.

We finally got there and he let me down gracefully. I gestured a quiet signal and cautiously opened the door. "Daddy?" I asked but no response came. We hesitantly went in when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. "Where is she you little half-breed?" Dad's voice rang. I ran into the kitchen. Half-breed? It can't be . . .


	3. Chapter 3

One name popped into my mind. Inuyasha. When I got there, I saw my dad blasting a guy in red against the wall. He looked at me and ran out through the other kitchen door. Inuyasha still didn't see me. Hiei had taken out his katana but I put out my hand to tell him to stop. "Inuyasha . . ." I whispered. Those little dog ears never failed to pick something up. He growled and turned around in a fighting stance. His mouth dropped to the ground and put his demon sword away. He ran over and trapped me in a tight embrace. "See, I told you I'd find you," he said happily. Hiei gave a grunt and muttered something about Botan picking me up in the morning. Then he left the house. "Inuyasha, how did you find me?" "It was kind of easy considering that you are a demon." He let me go as I gave him a confused look. "How did you -" "I've always known." "And you took this long to find me?" "I had a lot of distractions, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kagura, and other demons. The usual." I laughed a little. We went back to the living room to chat since I didn't want to stand up. "How have you been?" "Well, I'm training to be a Spirit Detective. With the kind of training I'm going through, thank god you trained me a little." Inuyasha chuckled. "So you still have the sword I gave you?" I nodded and took out my katana, unshrinking it. "Haha, so you haven't lost it yet," Inuyasha said, laughing. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, you lost your journal, you lost the sword your friend gave you, lost that ring you bought, . . . . shall I go on?" he asked in a teasing voice while counting his fingers for each item he named. I playfully punched him in the arm.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. It was the whole gang. Apparently, they were concerned that I was alone with an unfamiliar demon. I did all the introductions and Inuyasha was glaring at them, obviously not trusting them. "Inuyasha stop glaring." "Make me." I gave a sigh and grabbed one of this little dog ears and pinched it. He collapse to the floor, wincing. "Let go Alex Let go! It's hurts," he cried in a whiny voice "Then stop glaring." "Fine, fine." I let go and he stormed out into the kitchen muttering something. "Are you together?" Kuawabra asked. "Nah, he's like my brother and best friend," answering him. Yusuke and Kurama were holding flat cardboard boxes. "We need to move you in tonight. We need you to be safe," Botan explained. I just nodded and led them upstairs to my room. There wasn't much stuff besides the same outfit I have on. As I went back downstairs, I passed by my mom's room. I opened the door to find everything of hers trashed and broken. There was nothing left for me to salvage. I started to cry because I had almost nothing to remember my mother by. I left the room and headed back downstairs. Everyone was ready to go. Yusuke let Inuyasha come with me after much argument. Kurama put his hand on my shoulder and I held Inuyasha's hand, so he wouldn't be left behind. We arrived at Koenma's office. While the ogres put my stuff in my new room, Yusuke explained about Inuyasha. While they were talking, I realized that I left my katana back at the house. Inuyasha started to laugh a little and pulled out my katana. "I told you that you lose things," He said. I got a little angry and smacked the back of his head. "How come he gets off taking your sword but when Yusuke and I did it, you nearly killed us?" Kuwabara asked. "Because you idiot, he was the one who gave me the sword and besides he's my best friend," I replied. Finally after Koenma and Yusuke finished talking, Koenma let Inuyasha stay with me in my room. An ogre led me to my room. Inuyasha was gonna get the couch while I got the bed.

My bed was bouncing up and down, waking me from my deep slumber. Opening my eyes, Inuyasha was jumping on the bed. "Time to go to school sleepyhead!" he yelled. "What time is it?" "7:30 and school starts at 8:30." "Why did you wake me up so early?" "Because I know how long you take to get ready." I cursed under my breath and went to the bathroom to get ready. When I came out of the bathroom I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room, Hiei and Kurama were waiting for me. "Took you long enough," Hiei murmurs. Kurama just smiled. I looked around and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "You guys, where's -" Something hit me in the back and knocked me to the ground. As a reflex, I pulled out my normal size katana from my pocket, turned around and put it up to the neck of my attacker. A heavy sigh came from me as I pulled my katana back and made it smaller. "Relax Alex, it's just me," Inuyasha said nervously. "Whatever, go find Kagome and bother her. She's probably worried about you and DON'T get into trouble with Naraku or Sesshoumaru," I said getting up. "Wow, you two seem more like brothers and sisters rather than best friends," a new voice said. "Hey Kayko," I said. "Hey Alex," she said. "You're right about one thing. We did kind of adopted each other when we met." "That's kind of cool. Alright Yusuke you need to get to school." "Alright, alright," Yusuke said. We were all surrounded by a bright light and we were in the park next to the school.

I sat back in my little corner and the other 5 sat with each other. The teacher was out sick and we had a substitute so we didn't have to do any work. I took out a piece of sketching paper, not knowing what to draw. It was like my hand had a life of its own and it started to sketch a drawing. An hour later, the drawing was finished and I examined the work. It was a pretty girl with long hair to her waist. She had really cloudy eyes. She had on this shirt almost like a wife beater but it had no stripes. It was connected to transparent long sleeves a little past her fingers. The creature also had on a skirt halfway up past the knee. Her boots went all the way up to her knee. She was beautiful. "Hey whatcha doing?" I looked up from the drawing and saw Kurama grinning. I smiled a little and replied, "Nothing really. Just drawing." "Really, can I see?" I nodded and handing him the drawing. After what seems like forever, he smiled and said it was the most gorgeous sketch he had ever seen. He started to hand it back when I told him that he could keep it. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I shook my head and he pulled a chair next to me. He started to just look out into space. "What are you thinking of?" I asked. He looked surprised for a moment and relaxed. "Nothing much. It's just that the drawing reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it." I gave an understanding sound. "It's 11:40, 5 more minutes before we get to leave since we have the day off. Too bad it's raining so damn hard outside," I said to no one in particular. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you and I don't know if you can handle it," he said nervously. "Tell me, please?" He took a deep breath, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this but I feel like you should know. Your father was one of the cruelest demon ever know. He tricked your mother into believing that he was good. When he was done with her, he sent mercenaries after her and he tortured her to death." I was so shocked. My taste for revenge grew and burned inside. I fiddled with the katana in my pocket. The bell rang and we all filed out. "Umm . . Kurama can you do me a favor?" "Yes?" "Take my bag back to my room. I got business to take care of." I handed him my bookbag. "Oh ok. May I ask where you are going?" At this point I stepped out into the pouring rain. "No you may not," I said in a voice so cold even I didn't recognize it. "What are you doing Alex? You're going to catch pneumonia!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't go after your father. You're going to get hurt," Kurama said. "This is my fight. He will not taint the sacred name of my mother," I said in that same cold voice. I heard Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei trying to come closer but they weren't in the rain just yet. "Come any closer or follow me and I will cut your heads off." They stopped dead in their tracks. "You're going to get hurt Alex," Kuwabara said. "I don't care. He will pay for all the pain he caused me for my mother's memory." "Hasn't he been a father to you all these years?" Kuwabara asked. "If being father is hitting and cutting up your child and making them cry every time everything bad happens, or keep you from having friends, locked up so people won't find out what they are, then he is a father," I said in a sarcastic tone. I turned to see all of them with their mouths open in shock, except Hiei. Not surprised. At this point I was so angry it wasn't even funny. A shadowy figure then started to approach us. As it came closer it grew clearer. He stood a couple feet away from me with a sword drawn. It took out my sword and it grew to normal size. "Hello father." He glared at me. "Insolent daughter, how dare you take the side of these humans over your own father?" he yelled. "Easy. They don't hurt me when something bad happens." He gave a wave and a black barrier surrounded the gang. "There will be no distractions." "You won't hurt them as you did to my mother." "She was weak, stupid, and useless." "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER!" With that I charged and attack at every opening I saw. He blocked all of them easily. Then he hit me with a blow sending me hard against the barrier. I fell onto the floor with my katana all the way on the other side of the courtyard. I concentrated and the katana materialized right in my hand. I barely had enough time to block the attack that my father sent at me. He aimed and cut my arm. It went right through my upper left arm. I screamed in pain as he yanked it out. "I always thought you wouldn't be as weak as you mother, but I guess, like mother, like daughter," he said grinning evilly. He came at me again except his sword was glowing dark gray. He swung catching me at my stomach and sent me flying in the air. I came crashing down hard.

Fatigue swept through me as I tried to stand up. My father was still grinning evilly. Suddenly Inuyasha came running as a blur of red. Father saw him and created a barrier to hold Inuyasha too. Then he turned his attention back to me. He held out his right hand and charged at me. I couldn't do anything since I barely able to stand. At the last moment, he threw a shadow ball at me. It sent me crashing against the school wall, leaving a small impact there. I shakily stood up. "Girl, don't you know how to stay down?" he asked. "Do you know how to be good?" I retorted. I wiped the blood from my mouth. Pain was one word that was an understatement right now. I grasped my left shoulder to try to stop the bleeding. Father had his hand outstretched. A cold dark gray grip was all around me, like squeezing the life out of me. He raised his hand up and down. I flew up and crashed back down, on my left shoulder a couple of times. Father started to chuckle which turned into a laugh. Stupid idiot. He let me go so he could laugh. While he was laughing, I summoned my katana and charged at him with a speed I never knew I had. I slammed my katana into his stomach as he gasped in pain. I twisted it so it would hurt more. "Am I weak now?" He just looked down at me with horror. I yanked out the blade and pushed him to the ground. His barriers fell and it stopped raining. I started to buckle and fall but someone caught me. I looked up and saw Hiei and he had . . . . is that worry in his eyes? I turned my head to face Kurama, "Told you that he would pay." He smiled and nodded. Inuyasha came up to me nervously. "Alex, I hate to drop this on you but I have to leave. I have to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel before Naraku or Kagura does. I really don't want to go but I have to," he said rambling even more. Hiei let me go and stood a foot away so he could catch me if I fell. "It's ok Inuyasha. Just be careful and don't be stupid like Kuwabara. You know where to find me." I was happy to find him and it's enough to know that he's ok. I slowly unhook the chain my mother gave me when I was small and gave it to Inuyasha. "So you'll never forget me." He took it gently and put it around his neck. He was literally on the verge of tears. He came closer to hug me but I stopped him. "I don't want you to get blood on your clothes." He didn't seem to care because he wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped mines around his waist. "I'm going to miss you little sis." "I'ma miss you too." He let go, gave me a kiss on my forehead, and ran off. I gave a little wave and stumbled a little. Hiei's hand was on my waist to keep me from falling. "Wow Hiei, you got yourself a girlfriend now huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said. The brunette smacked both their heads, saying something that now is not the time for this and I need medical attention. I felt weak and collapse to the ground. Must be from the loss of blood. I started to breathe a little harder. I used my katana to stand up as pain shot up my right leg. I looked down to see a gash about a foot long. I started to get a little dizzy and the darkness surrounded me.

The sleep was wearing off as I woke up. My eyelids were heavy but I opened them. My eyes had to adjust to the darkness. "You're awake. Good. You've been out for a week."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Hiei's voice. I turned on the lamp next to me and it lit up the room. Hiei was sitting on the window sill. I slowly got up and walked over to him. "You're lucky that your wounds heal faster when you're a demon," he said. "Um . . . thanks for catching me before," I said. "Hn," he said as he kept staring out the window. I summoned my katana and headed for the door. I entered my living room to find everyone there, including Koenma. Hiei followed me out and stood against the wall. "Where do you think you're going Alexandra?" he asked. "Training," I said simply. Then I could have sworn that Hiei smirked but I couldn't tell because it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Oh no. you just woke up. I don't want you to end up in a coma." "I won't. I want to train." "No, you are not." "Why not?" "Because you have a mission and you need rest, even though you're going with Yusuke and them. You guys are entering the Dark Tournament because the bosses are holding Yukina, the ice demon captive. The winning team will get her," he said. When Koenma mentioned Yukina, Hiei stiffened up. "You are going to go check in and the tournament starts tomorrow. What are you standing around for? GO!" He yelled. A blinding light surrounded us and we were instantly transported to the lobby of the hotel. Botan got us signed in since Yusuke had such a temper to do it. We all kind of lived in the same room. There was a living room once we entered and 5 other rooms connecting to it. I got one between Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara each got one on the opposite side of the living room. I went into my own room and slammed the door. I wanted to train but Koenma wouldn't let me. I got on my bed to relax but of course I didn't. If you were sleeping for a week, you would be restless too. "Koenma doesn't want you getting hurt again." I looked at the window sill to see Hiei sitting there. I walked over to him and stood by him, looking up at the full moon. Everything basked in the moonlight. Hiei's hand gently brushed my face. His firm but soft hand made me freeze up. My whole body became rigid. When his hand retracted, I looked at him and he was blushing. "What was that?" I asked carefully. He just kept on blushing and looked away. "You just look so beautiful with the moonlight," he said nervously. "Thanks," I said, blushing too. I put my hands on the window sill that he wasn't on. Something crept around my hand and I looked down to see Hiei's hand there. I smiled and went back to admiring the view. My heart was beating pretty fast and I couldn't explain why. The door crashed open and Kuwabara and Yusuke had stupid grins on their faces. Hiei pulled away instantly and walked out as the 2 idiots followed him out, making fun of him the whole time. Yusuke had closed the door behind him. Shouting could be heard from the other side so I decided to take a peek, opening the door slightly. Hiei was throwing objects at the idiots. "Ooh Ooh Shorty's got a crush!" Kuwabara said. "Did you kiss her yet?" Yusuke asked. "I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE'S SO WEAK!" Hiei shouted back. At this point, I let the door open by itself. I thought he liked me but I guess not. I walked out the door as everyone looked at me. I ignored all their greetings and questions. I walked to the lobby and went outside into the pouring rain. Putting my hands in my pockets, I headed to the nearby park and sat in a clearing in the middle of the whole place. My life is so messed up. My mother was tortured to death. I killed my demon father. My best friend is somewhere and I can't even get in contact with him to talk to him. And the one guy I really like doesn't even like me back. How come my life is so messed up? I didn't ask for this.

A roar came out of nowhere. I looked up to see an ugly 20 ft demon. It laughed and grabbed me, lifting me up in the air to come eye to eye with it. I summon my katana and stabbed his arm but it didn't work. He was squeezing the life out of me. "I'm sorry mother that I disappointed you," I whispered. With that I hung my head with sorrow, sadness, and uselessness. "Let her go!" I looked up to see the gang coming at me, with Hiei in the front with another girl. The demon threw me to the ground and put his attention to them. I got up to observe the battle. Hiei had made the killing move. The demon was dead. The new girl just ran up to him and kiss Hiei on the lips. Everyone looked so shock. I just had my I-give-up face on with my sad eyes. I really thought Hiei liked me but based on that kiss, I guess not. I started to walk away when Yusuke grabbed my wrist pulling me back. "Where did you go! We searched all over for you!" He was putting a lot of pressure and I yelped in pain. "Oh sorry," he said apologizing. I felt so useless, like there's no point in life. I still didn't answer him and he gave a sigh and we all headed back to the hotel. They ran and Hiei picked me up because I was going too slow. When we went to our room, I went straight to my room. I just fell asleep the moment the door closed behind me. I didn't even make it to the bed.

When I woke up, it was around 5 in the morning. I got off the floor and took a steamy shower. I put on another black wife beater and sweats. I summoned my katana and cleaned the blood off of it. A sudden wave of relief and peace overcame me. I'm ready for today's match. I stayed in my room until about 6:30. I walked out of my room to see Hiei on the couch. Our eyes met and I broke it first. If he doesn't like me then fine, whatever. I walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria. I got some cereal, milk, spoon, and a bowl. I managed to get all those to a table and pour the ingredients in the bowl. I was famished and I started to eat. Someone's eyes were on me as I looked up to see Hiei. I just gave him a cold shoulder and went back to eating. After about 5 minutes I got fed up. My patience is very low. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked calmly. He just ignored me and looked away. When I finished eating, I put the bowl and the spoon in the sink, the cereal in the cabinet, and the milk in the fridge. I walked out of there and back to the room. It was about 7:30 and everyone was awake. I went over to Kurama, sat down and we talked a little. The tournament was about to start in an hour. I went back into my room to get some rest. I was on my bed, ready to go to sleep, when I felt that I was being watched and I shot up. Looked around, I saw Hiei at the window sill. A frustrated sound came from me and I walked out of that room. "So how are you feeling?" Kurama asked. "I've been better. Who was that new girl yesterday?" "Oh, that's Ayame. She was Hiei's ex-girlfriend." "Then why did she kiss him yesterday?" "I honestly don't know . . . . Do you like Hiei?" At this question, I turned to look at Kurama. "No. Why?" "No reason. It's just that Hiei has been acting a little different lately, since you've joined us." "Oh." So Kurama and I kept on talking until it was time to go to the stadium. Kurama brought the drawing with him. It was a rush to be there. The audience was full of demons and they were cheering for Team Masho, because Yusuke and Kuwabara were human. Yusuke went up to the stage to find out the rules. He came back happy. "It's a one on one battle. Best 3 out of 5 wins the round," he informed us. "I'll go first," Hiei said in a voice, daring anyone to defy him. He was to fight with Gokumonki. He is very big, strong and has this big spiked club. I didn't need to watch this fight, considering that Hiei's very good. It was all over in 5 minutes.

Hiei came back to the bench and smirked. I was up next. "Alex, where's your katana?" Kurama asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry, it's not too far away," I said smiling a little bit. I walked up to the stage and faced Touya, master of ice. He smirked at me like I was an easy target or something. He made the first move and conjured sharp ice shards out of nowhere and sent them flying to me. I just stood there and Yusuke yelled at me like I'm stupid or something. I just rolled my eyes. My arms dangled at my side, relaxed but alert. At the last moment, I summoned my katana and sliced the shards out of my way. Touya took this to his advantage and charged at me. He ran towards me also throwing ice attacks at me. I jumped out of the way but one of the shards shot into my leg and stayed there. I winced a little and gritted my teeth to keep from screaming. He kept on the offensive as I kept blocking and dodging. Yusuke was yelling at me from the sidelines, getting me annoyed. After about an hour of fighting, I managed to stab Touya killing him instantly. As he fell onto the floor, my breathing became rapid and irregular. My shirt and sweats were all cut up with blood flowing from the wounds. My katana shimmered and disappear and going back to the hotel room. I limped out of the ring and onto the bench that was as far from them as possible. I took in deep breaths and put my right leg on the bench. The ice hasn't melted and it was still in my leg. I tried to pull it out but it was stuck. Trying once more, I tried to yank it out and in the process I fell off the bench while the shard stayed there. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at me like I was crazy. I mumbled something and tried to stand up but I couldn't and fell back on my ass. "Umm . . Alex, do you need help?" Kuwabara asked. "No, thanks, I'm ok." "Are you - " Yusuke said before I cut him off. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel." I painfully got up and limped away. I managed to get to the room but all energy left me before I reached the living room. I fell on my face. I winced and tried to get up but I couldn't. I tired to crawl to the couch which was like on the other side of the room but I was literally exhausted. I laid on my side as blood poured from me with tears in my eyes. I was in so much anguish, emotionally and physically. Every time I see Hiei, I hear those words echoing in my head and that kiss. Why do I care so much about this? I started to get sleepy as I faded in and out of consciousness. I shook my head so I could stay awake. Luckily, Botan came into the room the time she did. "Oh my gosh Alex, what happened?" she asked as she helped me to the couch. Finally the pressure on my chest left from being facedown on the floor. "I had my match and I got beat up even though I won. I came back here to get bandaged up but I didn't know I lost so much blood," I said explaining. She went into the bathroom to get bandages. When she came back into the room, the gang came back to celebrate their victory but stop dead in their tracks when they saw the glare Botan gave them.

They started to get the anime sweatdrop thing. "What were you thinking letting Alex come up here by herself in that condition Yusuke!" Botan yelled. We were all shocked that Botan could be angry. "She said that she was ok Botan," Yusuke said calmly. "Did you know that I found her lying on the floor bleeding like hell?" she screamed. "Botan it wasn't his fault, - " I said, trying to get Botan to stop blaming Yusuke. "No, it's Yusuke's job was the leader to look out for his team mates," Botan explained. "Yusuke did his job when I almost got killed by a demon yesterday. He did more than enough." "Still, he shouldn't have let you go like that." "She said that she was ok Botan," Kuwabara said. That only earned him a smack on the head so hard that he was knocked out. The guys started to back off a little except Hiei. I tried to focus because my blood was still leaving the body. "Botan, you actually think that Yusuke was going to stop me from doing what I wanted to do?" "I dunno but look at you! You were passing in and out on the floor with blood everywhere. You couldn't even get up!" "It wasn't his fault Botan. It was mine because of old habits that surfaced once again." "What was the habits?" "Never let anyone get close to me and trust on no one but myself," I said simply. With that, I slowly got up and started to head for my door. "Umm . . Alex, you know that you still have a piece of ice in your leg right?" Yusuke asked. "Yea I know." I bent down and gave it a finally yank, sending it flying into the opposite wall. The ice shard with my blood on it stained the wall. Looked back at the wound, blood started to pour out gradually. I got so weak that I collapse to the floor. I heard the footsteps of people running toward me. Someone lifted me into their arms and when I looked up with my sadden and pained face, I saw that it was Hiei. I struggled to get out of his arms and I managed to tumble out. I rolled over to a wall to my back. They started to come closer to help but I didn't want it. I summoned my katana and pointed to it to them. Breathing heavily, I was able to say, "I said I don't need your help." "Alex, what's wrong? You didn't act like this before." Kurama said. "Let's just say that I've learned not to trust people anymore." I put my katana to the floor to hold myself up and carefully walked to my room. Once I got in the room, I locked it and limped over to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and most of my wounds stopped bleeding, but where the cuts were, the skin was kind of red. I sighed and went back into my room to get clothes to change into. I took a long bath and when I was done, I noticed that most of the cuts were gone but I was still tired and sore. I put my bandages on and an extra-large black t-shirt. I had to bandaged my leg but it wasn't healing as fast. I carefully walked out of my room, past the living room while everyone was uncomfortable when they saw me and outside into the park. It wasn't damp so it was good. I sat down in the clearing I was in before. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed. I concentrated on my surroundings and freed my mind. I know it's a load of crap but I might as well try it since nothing else helped me relax.

After about a couple of hours, I felt a lot better. When I opened my eyes, it was dark out, really dark. A heavy sigh came from me as I got up. I went back to the hotel and headed straight for the cafeteria. I was starving. To my luck, the whole gang was there having fun and laughing. I stopped dead in my tracks and walked back out. Before I knew it, someone was dragging toward to the table. It was Botan and I could've gotten away but it would end up hurting her and I didn't want that. Unfortunately, she sat me between Yusuke and Hiei. I just sat there while they had their fun and laughed. Unknown to them, Hiei had started to telepathically talk to me. "Alex, why are you like this? You were never this cold before." I just ignored him and tried to focus on something else. "Please, Alex tell me?" "I'm sure I'm too weak to tell you that." I looked over at him and his eyes grew big for a moment but returned to their emotionless state. I looked back at the gang, so I could be distracted. "I didn't mean it Alex." "Then why did you say it?" "I don't want Kuwabara making fun of me because I can love . . ." "Love?" "Yes, love. I've always loved you, since the first day we met. I just didn't want to admit it." I was stunned at what he said. He's in love with me. "What about Ayame?" "What about her? She's nothing to me. Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." "Whatever Hiei." I turned to give him a cold stare I could muster but I ended up looking those hurt eyes. He was really sorry for what he did. I turned back to the gang and excused myself so I could go take a rest. I got up and left the cafeteria. Taking the elevator, I headed back to my room. When I got there, I got onto my bed to really sleep on the situation.

Waking up, I felt good. There were no more sores or signs of wounds. Must be the demon blood. I climbed out of bed to take a hot shower and change into my regular clothes. We would have to fight again today. I got some food from the cafeteria. The whole gang was there so I just grabbed some toast and sat a table that was the farthest away. It had a window so I started staring out of it. It was sunny out, good day for a battle. My mind kept wandering back to what Hiei said yesterday. Looking at the cafeteria clock it read 7:30. I finished up my toast and headed for the stadium. The gang followed me to the stadium and it was already packed. Damn, tons of demons were there. Some demons looked remarkably like a human approached me. "Hey sweetheart, how about you me and go out later?" he said in a wanna-be charming voice. I glared at him, "How about no?" He didn't seem to take the hint and laughed a little. I got very annoyed so I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm trying to pull me back. I thought back to my katana and it appeared in my hand. When he pulled me up to him, I had my katana at his throat. "Back . . . off . . ." I said and he just let me go. After my sword disappeared, he walked off, giving me a mean look. I turned my attention back to the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ladies and Demons, welcome to the second round of the Dark Tournament!" the announcer said. The whole audience cheered. "Today we have Team Toguro against Team Urameshi!" The crowed cheered once again. "It's a one-on-one battle with no interference," Yusuke said. "Teams, send in your first member!" Hiei walked to the ring without hesitation while the others had solemn faces on. He was going to face Gama, master of disguise with his deadly, Make-Up Of The Seal. I went over to the bench and relaxed. He was going to be just fine, considering whom he was. After about half an hour passed, the crowd roared once again. Hiei had won, not surprised. Kuwabara stepped up to face Bui and lost within 5 minutes. How embarrassing: Kurama and Yusuke had to carry him out of the ring. Kurama was next and he faced Karasu. At this time, I closed my eyes and waited for my match. The crowded cheered once again after about an hour. Kurama had won when I opened my eyes slightly. Yusuke was up next and he was going to face Younger Toguro. A heavy sigh came out as I grew more and more bored. I knew I was going to face Elder Toguro. I was in for the fight of my life and I need all the power I needed. The crowd booed as I guessed, Yusuke lost. I opened my eyes and stepped into the ring for my turn. It was tied at 2 and 2. Everyone was depending on me and I was surprised as I kept so calm. "Whatever happens Alex, I love you . . ." Hiei said, using telepathy. I didn't even look back at them.

It was the guy that tried to hit on me before. "Now, you will pay for turning me down," he growled. "Think what you like," I retorted. Elder Toguro's ability was to shift his organs so it was going to be hard. He had a katana and he charged at me. I just stood there like last time and summoned my katana at the last moment. I blocked but the pressure behind it sent me to the floor. For some reason, I kept thinking about what Hiei said before the match started and got distracted. Elder Toguro sent me flying in the air and crashed back down. He kept attacking, I got hit time after time, trying to keep up with him. By now I have more cuts that I did yesterday and I was beyond exhausted. This guy is definitely giving me a run for my money. I laid on the ground, coughing up blood and sweat. I know it's bad to be in this position but I didn't have the energy to get up. I didn't even have the energy to call my katana to me. "Now, don't you regret not saying yes or not?" he asked in a calm voice. "Never," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me. Too bad that he did. He grabbed me by my hair and flung me on the other side of the ring.

Now on the writer's side

Alexandra laid helplessly on the mat, barely breathing. Hiei took a step toward here but was held back by Kurama. "Let go Kurama. She's hurt," Hiei growled. "Hiei, if you interfere, we are going to get disqualified," Kurama reasoned. Hiei just stood there looking and feeling helpless while Alexandra was getting beaten up. Toguro grabbed the back of her shirt and flung her in the air and let her come crashing down. Alexandra made no movement as the supporters of the Toguro team cheered. Most the of Urameshi team remained silent while Hiei muttered one word, "Alex . ." He fell on his knees with his head down. The referee counted down from 10. "10." A deifying silence fell on the audience. "9." "Hiei look up," Kurama said. "8." Hiei pulled his head up and looked into the ring. "7." Alexandra was on her feet with the blood from her cuts flowing freely. She looked almost the same except her eyes were cloudy, gray.

Powerful blasts of wind swirled around her fragile body. Extra gusts blew at everyone in the stadium. Only Toguro stood still as a boulder with his dark blue hair whipping around his hard face. Alexandra was surrounded by a crystal clear sphere. A burst of light shot across the sphere, then a burst of darkness. This kept happening and more rapidly, until it was a mixture of colors. Finally, the sphere glowed with a pure light. The barrier disappeared as she landed back on her feet, standing confidently. All signs of her wounds were gone. The emptiness of her eyes were replaced by a pure shade of black. Her gorgeous hair flicked around her waist. Even Alexandra's clothes changed. Her wife beater changed to a curve-hugging black tank top with connecting black transparent sleeves, a little past her fingers. Her sweats were gone and instead, a tight black skirt (with the same fabric as the shirt) that was half-way up her knee took place. Her top stopped right above the waistline of the skirt. She had 2 black streaks on each cheek. Kai looked so normal yet demonic at the same time. "What happened to her?" Kuwabara asked. "It's her demon form you idiot," Yusuke said annoyed. "But she looks so human," Kurama said. Hiei just stared in horror, his precious Alexandra was gone from the world. Toguro stood smirking, as if he was sure to win over the new challenge. He came at her with his katana raised high, aiming for her neck. Demon Alexandra moved to the side with speed she never had when she was in a human form, giving her an escape from the deadly attack. Toguro looked around, panicking and wondering where she is. Out of nowhere, she kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground. She stood on the ground steadily with an emotionless face. Toguro instantly got up and he charged at Demon Alexandra while she had her hands outstretched. By now, the crowd was still silent, captured by the intense battle. "Light Shield," she said and a barrier of shining lights surrounded her. Everyone looked away so they wouldn't go blind. When the light faded, Demon Alexandra once again disappeared. Toguro looked around but saw nothing. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama watched the battle with interest.

Hiei was in the dark corner, watching with tears running down his face. Demon Alexandra came from the top and threw Toguro a barrel of punches. He blocked every one of them and jumped back. For the first time, Toguro disappeared and Demon Alexandra just stood there. Out of nowhere, Toguro kicked Demon Alexandra to the side and starts punching with a lot of speed. Demon Alexandra was able to block them. It seemed that they were evenly matched. Demon Alexandra jumped and landed on the other side of the ring. He picked up his katana and changed into a fighting position. They kept up the attacks and blockings until Demon Alexandra stood there and her breathing was short and rapid. She closed her eyes and moves her arms outward from her side. "Dragon Of The Light." A wave of energy circled her left arm and landed on the ground in the form of a 20ft dragon with yellow eyes. "Dragon Of The Darkness." It was the same thing with the light dragon except the energy color was black and the dragon had blood red eyes. "Now my dragons, create the great Dragon of Darkened Light." The dragons roared and started to combining with each other. Now putting her hands in front of her, an orb of light and an orb of darkness formed in her hands and she shot them at Toguro. Only the dragon or some other powerful demon is able to have the light and darkness together. If light and darkness ever come together, the object would be case into oblivion. The dark orb hit him first and then the light. He cried out in anguish as the pain swept through him. A loud roar rang through the stadium. Demon Alexandra turn around to see a gray dragon with fiery eyes. "Go my pet and destroy him." The dragon roared and flew at Toguro. The attack caused dust everywhere. Everyone in the stands and the bench covered their eyes. As the dust cleared, there were no traces of Toguro, instead there were the 2 dragons, separated. "Thank you my dragons, for all your help." The dragons nodded and flew back into her. Demon Alexandra walked off the bloody and battered stage, to Team Urameshi. Looking at each one of them, she smiled, showing emotion for the first time. "What happed to Alexandra?" Hiei asked, making everyone jump. No signs of him crying was seen. "Don't worry, she's still alive," Demon Alexandra said. Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in joy, Kurama grinned, and Hiei broke into a smile. "Then where is she?" Hiei asked. Demon Alexandra put her hand on her chest and replied, "In here. She has been healing this whole time. I have to talk to Alexandra for a minute." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Telepathically to Demon Alexandra, "Thank you so much for saving me." "No thank you for letting me out, but you won't need me anymore. My form will be yours, my powers will be turned over to you, and my dragons will listen to you." "But I don't know how to use your powers." "Ok, well your dark and light powers can form into basically anything. They will disappear when you don't need them or when you're too tired to create them. That's it." "Thank you for all your help." "No it was a pleasure."

The demon spirit rested back inside as Alexandra stumbled, back in her own body. "Alex?" Hiei asked. The gang quieted down. All Alexandra's wounds were gone but she was still healing. When she stumbled again, Hiei caught her, holding her close to him. The audience started to leave and Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama left the two alone. Alexandra fell asleep as Hiei carried her to the park nearby. He cradled her in his arms and watched her sleep peacefully.

It was about midnight when Alexandra stirred. Hiei was still staring at her beautiful face and held her carefully in his arms. She started to blush and got caught to look into those enchanting eyes. "Umm . . . Hiei, can you let me down?" she asked. Hiei blushed and set Alexandra on her feet. "You really thought you lost me huh?" Alexandra asked, raising an eyebrow. "You weren't moving Alex. What was I supposed to think?" Hiei said rather defensively. A sigh came from her as she started to walk away. Hiei had other plans in mind and pulled her back into his strong arms. He had his arms around her waist and her hands rested on his chest. "I love you Alex. Does that mean anything to you?" Hiei asked almost painfully. Alexandra made the mistake of looking at him. Love, hurt, and confusion were in those eyes. "Of course it does," Alexandra murmured softly. "Do you love me?" he asked, whispering in her ear. "Yea I do," she quietly replied. He tilted her head so they were about an inch from each other's face.

Suddenly, he pressed his gentle and soft lips on Alexandra's, surprising her for a couple of seconds before kissing him back. It was Hiei who broke the perfect kiss. "I'm sorry Alex. I couldn't help myself . . ." Hiei apologized. "No, it's ok Hiei." His softened face showered with happiness that had disappeared long ago. "C'mon Hiei, they're probably worried about us," Alexandra replied. Hiei just nodded. Picking her up bridal style, he sped off for the hotel. They arrived at the hotel in no time at all. When they came into the room, everyone ran over to congratulate Alexandra. "She should really get some rest," Botan protested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Not wanting to argue, Alexandra gave a small smile and headed to her room. She grabbed some PJs and took a shower. After her relaxing shower, she climbed onto bed. The instant that her head touched the pillow, she faded into the darkness.

Around 5 in the morning, Alexandra woke up in cold sweat. Something heavy was across her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked down to see Hiei's arm there. Alexandra looked over to see Hiei sleeping above the covers. He looked so adorable sleeping, especially when he was smiling in his sleep. She quickly got up to change into her regular clothes. Alexandra looked at herself in the mirror as if she was trying to find herself. Closing her eyes and looking deep inside herself. A dark glow fell around her. Her hair flicked around her as 2 streaks came across both her cheeks and her eyes turned total black. White streaks appeared in her hair, giving it an edgy look. Opening her eyes, she was in shock of her transformation. Alexandra walked back into her room to see Hiei on the window sill. She walked over to him and he nearly fell out the window at the sight of her beauty. "Alex is that you?" he asked. Alexandra nodded and smiled "You look beautiful Alex," Hiei said. He got off the railing and stood in front of her. "Alex, I love you so much." "I love you too Hiei." Hiei's eyes beamed with joy, as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

A year later

"What?" Alexandra exclaimed. "I don't love you. I don't know why I even said it," Hiei said coldly. "Hiei, I can't believe you said that." "Well I did." Hiei turned his back toward her and walked away. Tears streamed down her face as her beloved walked away. Alexandra ran off in the opposite direction, toward her room in the Spirit World. Grabbing all her clothes and a razor, she locked herself in the bathroom with all that. Alexandra collapsed on the floor crying her heart out. "Why does he keep hurting me?" she thought.

For the next month, she stayed in the bathroom and ate no food but still taking a shower every day. Pounding on the door was a daily thing and the door would have been broken down if she hadn't put a shield around it. "Alex, let us in, please. You haven't eaten in a month. I know I might make fun of you but you're like my little sister and I don't want to see you like this!" Yusuke yelled. "Yusuke's right, this hurts too much," Alexandra thought. She took her razor and started to hurt herself. She laid there, coming in and out of consciousness while the pool of blood around her grew.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was taking watch. He was all bored and he noticed something red on the white floors. It was blood. To his luck he was able to knock the door down to find Alexandra, passed out on the floor. A cry of anguish came from him as he called out of the rest of the guys. They carried her out of there and put her on the bed. A healer was summoned immediately. "You better make her better!" Yusuke yelled. "Let the man do his job and calm down Yusuke," Kurama said. After about 4 hours of healing, "She's going to be ok," the doctor said. A heavy sigh came out of the guys' mouths, relieved to know that she's ok. Kurama and Kuwabara offered to go celebrate but Yusuke stayed behind, lost in his thoughts. Anger and hatred flooded through his veins as he grasped the concept his kid sis tried to commit suicide. All his anger was directed at Hiei, the one who caused all this.

When Alexandra came to, no one was there. She felt happier than she did in years. Seeing that no one was around, she sprang out of bed and locked the door. Changing out of her PJs, Alexandra put on a black leather halter top, black leather jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. She put on some lipstick and straightened out her hair. She walked like a model out of her room and down to Koenma's office. Every demon stopped to gawk at her and her radiating beauty. When she opened the door, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and an older guy in Koenma's clothes were there. Their mouths dropped in shock. Yusuke's was purely out of shock like why would she do this. Kurama and Kuwabara were amazed with her loveliness. Koenma was just stunned. Flashing a devious smile, she walked over to Koenma, who apparently was in his teenager form. "Hey Koenma," Alexandra said in a seducing voice. "Uh . . . h-hello Alex. How can I help you?" Koenma replied a little uneasy. "Well, I was just thinking that I rather not be bored here so I was wondering, a portal to the human world? I want to go clubbing," Alexandra said in the same voice. Koenma gave a nod and a portal appeared. Instantly, Alexandra jumped through. "Yusuke follow her, make sure nothing bad happens to her," Koenma said gravely. Yusuke ran through and the portal closed. "What did you do to her Koenma?" Kuwabara asked. "I suppressed all her memories of Hiei. It's too dangerous to have her so emotional," Koenma explained. So for the next 2 ½ years, Alexandra would go to the club at night, making out, dancing, and drinking. When she had a little too much or when a guy was taking advantage of her, Yusuke would appear there in a flash from his spot leaning on the wall and take her home. During the morning, she would sleep it off and this process continued over and over. Of course the remaining members of the team still had to go on missions. The 3 guys would rotate on who would watch Alexandra, but it was mostly Yusuke, who acted like a great big brother the entire time. He couldn't stop her at the risk of an exposure. Like if she gets pissed, she might use her powers, making her dangerous.

Alexandra wore a red tank top and dark blue jeans as she walked into Koenma's office. When she walked through the door, she found another person in the room. Ignoring him, she went straight to Koenma. "Koenma, can I?" she asked eagerly. "Alex . . ." the boy said in a soft whisper. "Umm . . do I know you?" Alexandra asked, obviously confused. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came in, adding to the tension. They basically froze up when they saw the boy. "Go on ahead Alex," Koenma encouraged her. Alexandra just nodded and ran right through. "Kurama, you and Kuwabara go after her. Don't let her out of your sight you hear me?" Yusuke growled. They nodded their heads and went through and the portal closed behind them. Quick as lightning, Yusuke rammed the boy onto the wall, putting his arm at the guy's neck. Koenma didn't do anything but just left them alone for some privacy. "What are you doing here Hiei?" Yusuke growled again. Hiei looked at him with the saddest eyes ever.

"I came to see Alex," Hiei answered with no expression in his voice. "Who ever gave you the right to just come back like that? You broke her heart and left her for 2 and half years! She starved herself for a month, locked in the damn bathroom! She also cut herself up and almost bled to death for you! Where were you then! Where you there to bring her home every night after she passed out from drinking! Did you protect her when some guy tried to fuck her up! Do you feel helpless when she does this every night, that she's slowly killing herself and changing into some fucking whore!" Yusuke yelled, making everything in the room shake. Hiei just looked at him with wide eyes as he absorbed all the things Yusuke just told him. Yusuke finally calmed down enough to let Hiei go and turned his back to him. "So, what was much more important than the girl you loved?" Yusuke asked coolly. He glanced back to see Hiei with tears just rolling down his face. In shock, he turned around to observe what Hiei was doing. Hiei never showed emotion and now he's actually crying. "I was trying to protect her," Hiei mumbled. "By hurting her like that?" Yusuke retorted. "I felt the Dragon of Darkness Flame consuming me, making me lose control. I wasn't going to let Alex get hurt," Hiei explained. "Oh . . . but that still doesn't give you a right to do that. You could've just told her," Yusuke said more calmly. "But she's going to worry and I didn't want that," Hiei protested. "Did she even miss me?" he asked quietly. "Of course Hiei, you shouldn't even ask that!" Yusuke scolded. "But she seems so happy," Hiei added. "Koenma temporarily suppressed all the memories of you, even the ones where you just met," Yusuke explained. The expression on Hiei's face was pure pain. "Please, can Koenma give back her memories. I really want to talk to her again," Hiei pleaded. "Of course I can. We'll do it when she comes back," Koenma said, making both of them jump. Without another objection, Hiei sent a telepathic message to Kurama telling him that Koenma needs to talk to Alexandra. Soon, everyone was in the room. Alexandra was on her bed with a confused look. Koenma went over to her and gently touched her forehead. Memories flooded back as she screamed in pain. Hiei looked away, unable to watch Alexandra in so much suffering. Once the screaming died down, Alexandra had her arms around her, trying to stop the shaking. She looked up at everyone and her gaze finally landed on Hiei. Her sadden and pained eyes widen as she stumbled out of her bed and toward the bathroom. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough because Hiei jumped in front of it and blocked her. Alexandra skid to a halt and looked around her with a frightened look. When Yusuke tried to get near her to calm her, she backed off. They seemed to trap her in a circle. "Alex, we need to talk," Koenma said in a serious tone. Alexandra furiously shook her head as tears of fright rolled down her face and her spirit energy grew. Yusuke tried to reach her but it was no use.

A knock from the door made everyone jump, especially Alexandra. Hiei went to open it and Inuyasha ran in. While the guys kept an eye on her, Koenma explained everything. "So what do you think we should do Inuyasha, since you've known her longest?" Koenma asked. "Let me try. If it doesn't work that you have to knock her out," Inuyasha stated. Koenma nodded in agreement. Inuyasha put his sword on the ground, never once taking his eyes off of Alexandra. He slowly walked over to Alexandra as she backed up and got even more scared. "Hey Alex, it's me Inuyasha. Don't you remember me?" he said in a soothing, peaceful voice. Alexandra just stood there, still terrified. "Don't worry Alex, we're not going to hurt you," Inuyasha whispered. "He already has," Alexandra said, pointing to Hiei. This just made Hiei even more down. "I know Alex. Don't you trust me though?" Inuyasha asked, still in that soft tone. Alexandra nodded her head up and down. "Ok, then please come here." "Why?" "Just trust me. Please?" Inuyasha offered his hand and Alexandra just stared at it. Hesitantly, she took it and Inuyasha gently pulled her into the safety of his arms. Tears flowed again as she cried in his arms. "Shhh . . . . . . shhhh It's ok. Big brother's here. Everything's going to be ok," Inuyasha assured her. "Ayyo, I'm really sorry to leave you right now but I really gotta go, Kagome was fighting with Sesshomaru when I left," Inuyasha said in a guilty voice. But Alexandra understood. He couldn't be there for her all the time and she needed to be on her own so she gave a nod. Inuyasha swiftly kissed her forehead and one last tight embrace before leaving. Alexandra wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get back the security Inuyasha's body gave her. Yusuke came forward to her, slowly and this time she didn't back up. He welcomed her in his arms, like how a brother would hug a sister. She just cried silently on his chest while Yusuke whispered comforting words to her. "Thanks Yusuke, for everything you've done these past years," Alexandra said. "No sweat, you're like my little sis," Yusuke replied. "I think she should get some rest," Botan said. Everyone agreed as they left the room. Hiei was one of the last people to leave, glancing back to see Alexandra's face. Yusuke led her back to her bed and tucked her in. "Take a long rest ok?" Yusuke asked. Alexandra nodded her head, closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Alexandra woke up, it was still dark outside. Only the moonlight shown through the window. Stretching out her hand, she created an orb of light and it illuminated every dark corner in the room. It stayed, just floating in the middle of the room. Her katana was beside her, like always. "I don't need it anymore, plus I don't wanna lose it," Alexandra thought to herself. Getting off the bed, the cold tiled floors shocked her. After recovering, she took her katana and put it in an empty drawer. Closing it, she put a thin but strong dark barrier then a light to make it look normal. She went to the bathroom to change into a tight red tank top and loose black sweats.

A fast movement caught the corner of her eye as she came out of the bathroom. Like she never stopped training, she had the person's neck in her hand and an orb of light glowed around her hand, ready to release. Hiei just looked at her with pained eyes. They just stood there, with her hand at his neck and another raised, ready to attack. Luckily, Botan came just in time, cutting the thick tension in the room. "Koenma wants to talk to all of you," Botan informed them. Alexandra let him go and passed Botan, whose eyes were wide from the stance they were in. Once Alexandra was out of the room, the orb of light disappeared. Hiei calmly followed her, with Botan behind him.

They were the last members to the meeting. "Nice to have you join us Hiei," Koenma said with a kind of tone that was rarely used and Hiei cringed. "Alex, you don't need to be here," Koenma added in a softer voice. "No, I want to be here. Besides, after 2.5 years of doing nothing but partying, I need some training back in and what better way is to start with a mission," Alexandra subtly protested. "Ok, anyways we need to retrieve the Shadow and Light orbs. In the wrong hands, they could destroy both worlds as we know it. There are going to be 5 doors and each one of you has to go through one. 4 out of the 5 have traps where an elemental demon attacks you so be careful. Then the leader will be in the last room," Koenma explained.

A flash of blue light transported them and the team ended in front of a creepy castle. Without a word, each member went through the door. The hallways were dimly lighted but they could still see in front of them. "Alex, are you ok?" Hiei asked, his voice popping into the privacy of her mind. "Get. . . out . . . of . . . my . . . mind," Alexandra reply, sending the thought back. "Fine, if you need help, just tell me," Hiei said. "I don't need help, especially yours," Alexandra retorted coolly.

A chilling laugh rang through the hallway Kurama went through. Pulling a blood rose from his soft locks, it turned into a thorny whip and he took a fighting position. A blast of fire flew at him and he dodged it, barely. A man came out of the shadows, a fireball in his hand and an evil grin on his face. They battle without anything to say to each other. Kuwabara wandered stupidly through the path he chose, jumping at every sound. "What a weak pathetic human," a voice from deep within the dark abyss said. Fear washed over Kuwabara as he stood paralyzed with terror. An intense gust of wind shot Kuwabara at the stone hard wall, knocking him partly unconscious. Determination of the Yusuke's face was clear as a bell. He stopped suddenly and looked around him. "Show yourself," Yusuke said, with a hint of seriousness. A rare tone, especially if it's Yusuke. "Clever little human. You managed to detect me and very few have," a cocky voice said. Yusuke looked around him cautiously to see no one. Without a warning, Yusuke was knocked hard against the stone wall as a heavy arm pinned him there. The man summoned the powers of the earth to hold onto Yusuke. Hiei walked at a steady pace until something sparked his interest. He broke into a run and unsheathed his katana at the same time. His weapon bounced off the wall as he misses. "Gotta get better with your target. I know your aim is better than that," a cold voice sneered. A man in all blue came from the darkness of the hallway, smirking at Hiei.

Alexandra kept walking forward, growing more and more bored. A door was up ahead with light streaming through. Unable to contain her curiosity, she ran towards the door and swung it open. Her mouth fell to the floor as the horrors burned in her mind, forever. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were chained to the wall. The chains were the only thing holding them up. A puddle of blood was around each one of them. With their shirts off, all the bruises and cuts were clearly seen. Kuwabara and Kurama were knocked out cold and Yusuke and Hiei were barely conscious. "Alex . . . . help us . . . . " Yusuke whispered. That snapped Alexandra out of her dazed condition. She ran over to him and the others and was able to get them to the floor. She took Kuwabara down first, knowing that he's the weakest and probably took the most damage. She put her hand on his chest. All signs of his injuries were gone but he was still unconscious. Then she unhooked Kurama who was in a pretty bad state and laid him on the floor and did the same to him. Third was Yusuke and did the same process. Alexandra stopped hesitantly when it was Hiei's turn but she helped him anyway. He was in tremendous pain as she tried to get him on the floor to heal him. Yusuke and Hiei were ok but a little sore. A laugh rang through the stone chambers of the wall as they headed to the door. A black figure blocked their only way out of the room. "Going somewhere daughter?" the hooded figure said. "Daughter?" Alexandra thought to herself. "What? You don't remember your old man?" the guy said, removing the hood. Alexandra's father stood there, standing in the flesh. The guys backed away as Alexandra just stood there. "But . . . I-I-I killed you . . . " Alexandra stuttered. "You killed a demon that looked like me," daddy dearest said in a bored voice. A grunt came from behind her and she glanced back to see Hiei clutching his chest on the floor coughing up blood. Apparently, their time for the healing wasn't enough. "What did you do them?" Alexandra asked. "You actually think I'm going to let you come in here and take the Shadow and Light orbs that easily? . . . . . . I don't think so," he said in a dangerous voice. "Fight me and if I lose, you can have the orbs . . ." he said. "And if I lose?" Alexandra asked without fear in her voice. "Then you die as well as your precious friends," he said gleefully. "I need to get the orbs! But if I lose they're gonna get hurt," Alexandra thought to herself. "How about this? If I lose, I'll do whatever you want. They have nothing to do with this," Alexandra said compromising. "Ok. Then I'll make you watch yourself kill your dearest friends," Daddy said. With that, he charged at her with a sword he secretly kept at his side. Alexandra stepped back and blocked it when her katana appeared in her hand. They drawn out this little sword battle until both katanas were knocked out of their hands. Daddy then shot a beam of black light at his own daughter and she didn't expect it. It sent her 15 ft in the air before crashing back down. Alexandra flinched at all the pain she was in. Numerous cuts and bruises formed around her body. Her sweats were cut and fortunately the straps on her tank didn't get cut. Soon she was smeared with blood. She tied up her hair to get a better sight. "Look out!" Yusuke yelled. Alexandra looked up to see her father in mid-air aiming for her. Holding out her arm in front of her, she did a little spin and a dark cloud covered her area. It saved her life as she jumped out of the way. Daddy cursed under his breath and tried to listen to her movements.

Daddy looked up to see Alexandra in mid-air. With her hands outstretched in front of her, a beam of dark and light energy, intertwined, shot at her father. A scream came from where he was when the attack swallowed him. Alexandra landed back on the ground on one knee, staring at the dusty area. A low gasp came from her as the dust cleared. Her father was still standing with no sign of injury on him. "Is that all you have daughter?" he asked cockily. "No, I'm not that weak," Alexandra retorted. Meanwhile, Yusuke was staring at the battle with amazement while Hiei was just looking at the ground. Daddy sent a flame thrower at Alexandra and she counterattacked with a shield with darkness all over it. The searing hot flames covered the entire barrier and when the fire vanished the barrier was gone and Kai had a couple of mild burns on her arms. Her breathing was rapid and short. "Tired already daughter? My, you're really disappointing me," Daddy dearest said. He suddenly disappeared into thin air. Pain clouded Alexandra's judgment and she looked around furiously to find him. He reappeared in front of her and punched her hard in the stomach. She landed on all 4s, coughing up blood.

When she regained her breath, she wiped the blood from her mouth and got into a fighting position. "Don't you know how to give up?" Daddy said frustrated. "Never," Alexandra answered fearlessly. He gave a sigh and shot black shards and orbs at Alexandra. She was too tired to dodge them so she just took them. The shards were so thin that they cut right through and the orbs flew at her and caused more burns on her arms. Alexandra sunk on the ground and became a sitting duck. Her father went over to Yusuke and observed him. "Maybe I should start torturing this one first," he said simply. Yusuke gave him a glare that told him that he wasn't afraid. "No . . ." Alexandra muttered. She tiredly raised her hands. A large light glow appeared in the left arm and a dark black one appeared in her right. Quick as lightning, she got between her father and Yusuke and punched him. Her hands were still glowing with the opposing energies. Alexandra sent her father crashing against the wall. Rage pulsed through her body as her spirit energy skyrocketed. "You . . shall . . .not . . .harm . . him . ." Alexandra said between breaths. Dusting himself off, Daddy smirked. "What, he's your boyfriend?" he asked stupidly. "No, he's my brother. You won't hurt another family member," Alexandra said. Raising her hands, a light sword like Kuwabara's and a dark sword appeared. She swung her arms and sent them flying at her father. A light scream proved to her that they hit their target. Alexandra watched in horror as her father pulled the swords out and tossed them aside. An evil grin appeared on his face as he charged at her, fist raised. His attack connected and it sent Alexandra smashed against the wall between Yusuke and Hiei. She slumped to the floor. Blood matted her black hair as the blood on her skin still flowed. For once, Hiei caught a sight at Alexandra since the fight started.

Before Alexandra could do anything, something grabbed her and lifted her up in the air. Her father had his hand stretched out in front of him and it was curling into a fist. A hand made up of dark energy started to tighten around Alexandra. She threw head back in pain but didn't scream. Hiei looked at her in pain and something in his heart gave way. Yanking one more time, the chains gave way and he rushed to attack Alexandra's father. Fury burned in his eyes as Hiei slashed him right in the chest. Breaking his attack on Alexandra, she started to fall toward the floor. Hiei sped up to where Alexandra was to rescue her from anymore harm. Hiei steadied Alexandra on the ground with his arms around her. She was breathing pretty hard and she struggled to get away from Hiei's arms. Hands outstretched, a black energy swirled around her arm and formed the Dragon of the Darkness. A swirl of light energy came from her left arm and created the Dragon of the Light. Both dragons roared as her father stared with terror. "Get me the Light and Shadow orbs and destroy him," Alexandra ordered. The dragons snorted in agreement and charged at her father, now frozen with fear. Moments later, her father was nowhere in sight and the dragons were gone. Alexandra was holding both orbs, one in each hand. Without any warning, she fell hard on the floor and the orbs fell from her hand and rolled around her. During all this, Hiei had gone to release his team. They all now rushed over to Alexandra. Yusuke was near tears when he rolled Alexandra on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

She was knocked out cold. Kurama took her wrist into his hand and felt for a pulse. "It's very weak, we have to get her back to the Spirit World immediately," Kurama said gravely. Without hesitation, Hiei picked Alexandra up and a portal appeared around them. Hiei ran to the emergency room and met up with Koenma. She was placed on a stretcher and rolled in. Hiei stood there, shocked that Alexandra was between life and death.

Two hours later, Alexandra was rolled into a hospital looking room. A doctor followed her there and the gang behind her. "Is she doing to be ok?" Yusuke asked. "Yes, she is. Alexandra's very lucky. We managed to do everything we can but now we're just waiting for her to come out of her coma," the doctor stated. Everyone turned to Alexandra, watching her lying helplessly on the bed. Kayko and Botan ran in as Kurama and Yusuke filled them in. They all crashed there for the night no matter how much the doctor insisted that they go back to their own rooms. Hiei sat in a chair and pulled it close to Alexandra and watched over her. He was falling apart inside and it pained him so much to see her like this. Alexandra's arms and legs were bandaged up so much that she almost looked like a mummy. Hours passed and the others fell asleep. Kurama slept leaning against the wall, so did Yusuke and Kuwabara. Botan and Kayko slept on the two couches. Hiei was the only one awake. "She looks so beautiful, just sleeping there . . . . ." Hiei thought. Alexandra started to stir as Hiei watched her in amazement. The girl just seems to surprise him all the time. Alexandra woke up to find Hiei looking at her. Turning away from embarrassment, Alexandra managed to sit up, with some help from Hiei. "Hey Alex, how are you feeling?" Hiei asked gently. "I'm alright," she answered. "Alex, I want to explain," Hiei said. "About what?" Alexandra said, looking at Hiei with amazement. "The only reason I told you I didn't love you was that so you could move on. You see, you know my attack the Dragon of Darkness Flame right?" Hiei said. Alexandra nodded but kept quiet for him to go on. She had been waiting for this for the past 2 years and she wasn't about to wait any longer. "Anyways, for a couple of nights, I would wake up in cold sweat and finally realized that the dragon was taking over me. I needed to go keep it under control and I knew it was going to be dangerous and there was a slim chance that I was going to survive. I didn't want you to wait for me so long to find me dead after all that time. I knew if I stayed any longer, someone was bound to get hurt and I wasn't going to risk getting you hurt," Hiei said. Alexandra took a deep breath, trying to absorb the new info. Tears started to roll down her face as she looked down. Hiei wiped her tears away and pulled her gently into an embrace. "I missed you so much Hiei," Alexandra whispered, still crying. "I missed you too, you were the only thing that kept me going," Hiei replied. A tear fell on one of Alexandra's bandages but the tear wasn't hers. It was Hiei's. She started to glow making everyone in the room wake up and stare in amazement. When she stopped glowing, the bandages were gone and all signs of the heavy battle were gone. Kurama and the girls ushered everyone out of the room except Hiei. He just started at Alexandra with wonder and a slow smile appeared. This made Alexandra smile too and blush. Hiei tilted his head slightly and gave Alexandra the most innocent kiss in the world. "It was worth all that pain of 2 and half years for this. Just being with her," Hiei thought. After the kiss, Hiei sat on the bed next to her and watched her sleep on his chest.

The End


End file.
